


Christmas Present

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Scott arrives at Derek's house to give him a Christmas present





	

"Are you serious dude," Scott asked Stiles.  
"Completely. Besides, you're the one who said that Derek wanted me for Christmas, therefore, you are going to give him to me. I have a box big enough for me and I took the liberty of wrapping it up. All you have to do is put the top on it and deliver me to his place."  
Scott sighed, but he couldn't say no. "Fine. Oh, the things that I do for the two of you. You guys are starting to become a major pain in my neck."  
“And you’re going to have to take my jeep. There is no way that you can lug me to Derek’s on your motorcycle. Here’s the keys.” Stiles tossed Scott the keys he removed from his pocket. Scott shook his head as he pocketed them and helped carry the giant box to the jeep. Stiles got in the box before Scott lifted the box into the back of the jeep.  
“Dang, you’re heavy,” Scott teased. A middle finger peeped over the top of the box which caused Scott to laugh. “Do you want me to put the top on before or after I drop you off at his door?”  
“When you put me on the doorstep if that’s ok,” Stiles replied throwing his shirt out of the box, hitting Scott in the back of the head.  
“Please tell me you are not stripping naked in there,” Scott asked as he started the jeep.  
“Not completely naked,” Stiles replied. “Not that its any of your business.”  
“I think it is my business if I’m carrying a box with you naked in it,” Scott replied feeling his cheeks heat up. “It’s going to be awkward.”  
“Not if you don’t look in. Besides, it’s not like you’ve never seen me naked before. Your mother used to give us baths together,” Stiles replied sticking a bow on the top of his spiky hair. Stiles sang Christmas songs loudly on the way to Derek’s place. His heart stopped when Scott parked and opened the trunk. After dreaming about being with Derek for so long, it was exciting to finally get to have him. “Scott, are you sure that he said he wanted me as a present?”  
“Yes,” Scott told him seriously. “I asked him repeatedly until he blurted it out. He’s going to get it. Both of you are going to be happy and live happily ever after.” Scott put the top of the box on and carried it to Derek’s doorstep.  
Derek sighed as he made his way to the door. It was Christmas Eve and he was not expecting anyone or anything. It wouldn’t surprise him if it was Stiles. Actually, it would. For some reason he hadn’t heard anything from the annoying but loveable dork in a couple days which was a little worrisome and secretly disappointed him. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac couldn’t know how much he enjoyed having Stiles around, although he suspected that they knew. There was no way that they couldn’t know with their werewolf senses. That was one of the only reasons that he finally confessed to Scott that he had feelings for Stiles and that if there was one thing he would want for Christmas it would be Stiles. However, Stiles would most likely stay away from him if he found out the truth so he was not going to get his hopes up about being with Stiles. Derek opened the door to find a giant box with a note that said to open it. Derek looked around and didn’t see anybody. Scott had parked where the jeep wasn’t visible. Reluctantly he opened the top of the box. As he opened it, Stiles popped up, shirtless with a bow on the top of his head and on his crotch.  
“Merry Christmas sourwolf!”  
Derek looked at him with wide eyes. “What is this? Is this some type of joke? I suppose Scott told you that I had feelings for you.”  
Stiles rolled his eyes. “No joke. Scott did tell me that he talked to you and said all you wanted for Christmas is me so I am giving you what you want and what I have been wanting for a while. Are you going to say anything or are you going to look at me with that cute dopey look on your werewolf face all evening? Personally I would love to kiss you now.”  
Before Stiles could say another word, Derek pulled him out of the box and into a deep kiss. Stiles smiled and looked in his eyes. “So I take it you want to kiss me too?”  
Derek rolled his eyes and pulled the box and his gift into the house. “I do. I’m in love with you and have been for a while.”  
“I love you too sour wolf. Am I the best Christmas present you’ve ever gotten,” Stiles asked kissing Derek’s neck.  
Derek’s arms slid around Stiles waist. “You are.”  
“Oh, I have one more thing for you to unwrap,” Stiles said wriggling his eyebrows.  
Derek couldn’t help but laugh and led him to the bedroom where they had the best night of their lives.


End file.
